


Miscommunication ~ Cheronica (Cheryl Blossom x Veronica Lodge)

by tonitozier (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tonitozier
Summary: idk it’s weird there’s a little bit of angst and smut but is cool (Plus, a bit of bughead)





	Miscommunication ~ Cheronica (Cheryl Blossom x Veronica Lodge)

Chills ran through Cheryl’s spine as her back hit the locker room door. Her hands traveled up the raven hair of the petite girl whose body was pressed against her. There was urge in the kiss, passion. She craved her. Her touch, her kiss, her body.   
She caught Veronica’s bottom lip between her teeth before pulling away to catch more air.   
“Practice starts in fifteen minutes” she said as she kissed down her neck. She placed little kisses all through her girlfriend’s skin.   
“We don’t have enough time” Veronica practically moaned “They are going to find us” The redhead did not answer and continued her quest down the other girl’s body.   
“I don’t care if they find out” Cheryl whispered as she unzipped Veronica’s top and pulled it over her head exposing her black laced bra.  
She had just started to kiss her breasts when Veronica’s phone rang. She looked up at her girlfriend who gave her a look as if to ignore it. After that Cheryl continued to kiss down Veronica’s breasts and slipped a hand down her thigh. Every little movement Cheryl did made her weaker. She fought against her urge to moan every continuous second but lost, making her girlfriend smile.   
Cheryl’s hands got closer and closer to Veronica’s core as she hovered over her clit with her fingers.   
“Ch- Cheryl I- I need you” Veronica begged “Please t- touch me” 

Cheryl looked at her girlfriend ready to please her when her phone rang again.   
They both felt the generic song invade the room breaking the atmosphere. Cheryl pulled her body off her.   
“You should get it” she told Veronica kind of annoyed “it sounds important”   
Veronica hesitated as she looked at the redhead “I’m sorry”   
She grabbed the phone from inside her purse.   
‘Please come to the Blue and the Gold room ASAP’   
Cheryl looked at her girlfriend’s worried face with confusion. “What happened?” She asked.  
“It’s Betty” she answered very seriously. “I need to go. She seemed worried” Veronica picked up her top from the floor and put it on in a flash.  
“I’m so sorry, Cher” she said as she kissed the redhead on the forehead “I’ll make it up to you” she now kissed her on the lips “I love you” she quickly said as she tried to open the door of the locker room.  
“I love you too” Cheryl answered before her girlfriend exited the locker room.

-  
“Okay I don’t know what happened but I was busy so please tell me it’s a fashion emergency or something I can handle quickly.” Veronica said as she entered the room before realizing Betty’s state.  
She found the blonde girl crying alone in the middle of the room with her phone in her hand.   
“Oh god, Betty, what happened?” Veronica exclaimed as she ran to hug the sobbing girl.   
Betty placed her phone down and tried to explain what was going through her head to Veronica. She wiped her tears with her left sleeve.   
“I think Jughead is cheating on me with Cheryl”   
Veronica was astonished and confused but also relieved. She thought that something worse had happened to Betty and was really glad she was okay. But what was she going to tell her next? Nobody knew about her and Cheryl. Sure they had talked about going public a few times but they haven’t figured it out yet.   
“Oh god” she thought out loud “why do you think that?” Veronica asked. Maybe there was a way for her to convince Betty that Jughead wasn’t cheating on her without having to come out to her.   
“Well they have been spending a lot of time together since the whole ‘I burned down my house’ situation she pulled off a couple of months ago. Plus, have you never realized how their stories of where they had been never match?” Betty started explaining. Veronica started feeling more and more anxious. Should she tell her? It wasn’t Jughead’s fault he just offered to help.  
“I mean I always give him everything I can and I know I’m not a sexy experienced seducing redhead but I just thought that he was different. After all we have been through together he is going to throw everything down the drain because of some time fucking another mentally unstable girl?”   
Veronica couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe it was wrong, maybe she shouldn’t had but it was eating her from the inside.   
“Jughead is not fucking Cheryl behind your back, calm down!” She almost yelled in despair. V could almost feel the word vomit that was about to happen.  
Betty was startled by her reaction. “And how are you so sure?!”  
Veronica took a deep breath.  
“Because it’s not Jughead, it’s me! I’m the one having sex with Cheryl not your boyfriend. Okay?” Well, fuck.   
Betty looked at her with wide eyes. “What?”   
Veronica couldn’t understand whether she was sad, happy, annoyed, confused or a weird mix of the four.   
Veronica sat down next to Betty. “Yeah, I know. But it’s not just sex, I love her, Betty.” She smiled to herself.   
The blonde girl was clearly struck but awkwardly smiled back. “Wow” she said but what about Jughead"   
“Umm yeah about that…” Veronica cringed “He is covering up for us. Last month he found us… in a compromising situation…”   
“Oh god well that’s enough” Betty laughed “Wow” she exclaimed.  
“Is that a 'I can’t believe this is happening I’m going to kill her’ Wow or a 'I thought she was super straight’ kind of Wow?” Veronica panicked.   
Betty looked at her as if she was about to burst into laughter. “It’s a 'I can’t believe my best friend is gay and dating my cousin’ kind of Wow” they laughed.   
She hugged Betty as she smiled to herself.   
They pulled off simultaneously and headed to the door so that they could go to cheerleading practice. Veronica preparing herself to face Cheryl in the locker room.


End file.
